


Sinä olet maailmankaikkeus

by SagaByakuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Before-skate moment, Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: ”Minä voitan sinulle kultamitalin”, Yuuri vannoo ja luistelee jään keskelle aplodien saattelemana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vähän vaihtelua siihen, millä kielellä julkaisen ficcejä, vaikka AO3 onkin ensisijaisesti alusta, jolla julkaisen vieraskielisiä (suurin osa englanniksi) tekstejäni. Suomeksi kirjoitetut tulevat siten olemaan ehdottomassa vähemmistössä. Tämä on julkaistu toisaalla nimimerkillä Vlad, mutta nyt ajattelin julkaista tämän raapalesarjamaisen tekstin myös täällä. Ensimmäinen ficcini Yuri!!! on Ice -fandomista, mutta ei todellakaan ensimmäinen ficcini ylipäänsä. Tämä on alunperin vastaus haasteeseen, jossa haasteeseen osallistujien kokoamasta sanalistasta kirjoitettiin lauseita (25 sanaa, joista 25 virkettä), joissa sanalistan sanojen oli esiinnyttävä tismalleen siinä järjestyksessä kuin missä ne oli listattukin. Teksti voi siis olla hivenen hassua lopputuloksena.

Aamu Hasetsussa on utuinen, mutta Yuuria se ei haittaa. Hän nostaa takkinsa kaulukset viimaa vastaan ja varmistaa vielä kerran, että valkoinen maski on varmasti hänen kasvoillaan. Hän ei halua palelluttaa kasvojaan ennen illan koetusta, josta voisi vielä tulla hänen luistelijanuransa tärkein hetki. Jännitys kutittelee Yuurin kurkkua kuin piikikäs kaktus, mutta hymy Viktorin huulilla tämän kohdatessa hänen katseensa saa sen hälvenemään olemattomiin.   
  
Yuuri rakastaa luistelua, on vasta Viktorin avustuksella oppinut ymmärtämään, kuinka paljon luistelu ja etenkin kilpailu hänelle merkitsevät, kuinka paljon se lopulta tarjoaakaan. Yuurin luistelijanura on yhdistänyt Kyushun saaren koko muuhun maailmaan, tehnyt Japanin tunnetuksi koko maailmalla – ja se on Viktorin ansiota.   
  
”Muista jättää pyörä hallin eteen!” Viktor huutaa ja saa Yuurilta vastaukseksi terävän nyökkäyksen.   
  


*

  
Viktorin jalka naputtaa kärsimättömästi, kun Yuuri sitoo luistimensa huolellisesti ja varmistaa, etteivät nauhat ole liian löysällä tai liian kireällä. Hetken kuluttua musiikin tasainen poljento täyttää jäähallin ja Viktor alkaa opastaa Yuuria koreografian saloihin piruetti ja hyppy kerrallaan ja Yuurin sydän on pakahtua. Viktor luistelee kevyesti kuin höyhen, saa Yuurin toivomaan, että vielä joskus hänkin olisi tuolla samalla tasolla, osaisi luistella yhtä vaivattomasti kuin venäläisluistelija.   
  
Yuuri ei edes huomaa, että hän on leijaillut jonnekin pilvien keskelle ennen kuin Viktorin ääni palauttaa hänet takaisin maan pinnalle.   
  
”Tiedätkö, joskus minusta tuntuu, ettet sinä kuuntele lainkaan, mitä minä sanon.”  
  
Yuuri ei voi mitään sille, että punastuu, sillä hänen ja Viktorin yhteisestä historiasta huolimatta hän ei ole päässyt vieläkään eroon ihastuksestaan lahjakkaaseen venäläisluistelijaan.   
  


*

  
”Se on keltainen!”  
  
Viktor ei välitä Yuurin puuskahduksesta, hymyilee vain huvittuneena ennen kuin työntää Yuurin takaisin jäälle, käskee tätä näyttämään hänelle olevansa kaukalon valtias ja hallitsevansa koreografian – keltaisesta luistelupuvusta huolimatta.   
  
Yuuri puuskahtaa, mutta tottelee ja luistelee Viktorin koreografian läpi hiljaisuus musiikkinaan ja yrittää laskeutua hypyt täydellisesti. Yksi neloishyppy epäonnistuu, käsi koskettaa jäätä ja virhe kylvää ensimmäiset pelon ja epätoivon siemenet syvälle Yuurin mieleen. Yuuri ei voi olla pelkäämättä, mitä niin yksinkertainen virhe tekisi hänelle kilpailutilanteessa ja hän melkein tekee virheen seuraavassa hypyssään, mutta Viktorin rauhallinen ääni tarjoaa pelastusrenkaan, jota Yuuri on toivonut.  
  
”Sinä olet maailmankaikkeus”, Viktor muistuttaa, ”ja sellaisena olet horjumaton.”  
  
Yuuri hymyilee, kerää ajatuksensa jälleen kokoon ja lupaa tukistaa itseään kunnolla heti jäältä pois päästyään.   
  


*

  
Yuuri hymyilee ja punastuu, kun Viktor ojentaa hänelle ruusun juuri ennen kuin on hänen vuoronsa astua jäälle. Tuolla hetkellä Viktorin silmät ovat peili, joka heijastaa Yuurin omia tunteita, hukuttaa hänet lämpöön ja rakkauteen, siihen kaikkeen, mitä vain luistelu on hänelle tähän mennessä tarjonnut.   
  
”Sinä pystyt siihen, possuseni”, Viktor kuiskaa, ”sillä olet kuin hurrikaani tuolla jäällä.”  
  
Yuuri ei vastaa sanallisesti, hän nyökkää ja pujottaa ruusun esiintymispukunsa kaula-aukon alle, vaikka tietää, että kukka lakastuu viimeistään jossakin vaiheessa. Hänelle sillä ei kuitenkaan ole merkitystä, sillä vaikka Viktor ei sanoisikaan tunteistaan suoraan, tuo pieni kukka on tehnyt ne Yuurille selviksi kuin päivä.   
  
”Minä voitan sinulle kultamitalin”, Yuuri vannoo ja luistelee jään keskelle aplodien saattelemana.


End file.
